


Recatar

by Buhonera_sh



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Exhibitionism, Gay Sex, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:27:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26690629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buhonera_sh/pseuds/Buhonera_sh
Summary: -Lud nadie vendrá, relajate- Murmuró Iván mientras cerraba la puerta-Esto no está bien- El rubio estaba nervioso-Vamos, solo quiero un poco de diversión- El de ojos violeta impidió que el contrario saliera-Déjame mostrarte--Iván..nos pueden descubrir- Intentó apartar al más alto de la salida, pero no lo logró-No pasará nada, además ellos tienen mejores cosas que hacer. No se darán cuenta de nuestra pequeña escapada- Sonrió mientras acorralaba al de ojos celestes-Mmm..está bien- Suspiró y se dejó llevar sintiendo las manos frías del ruso
Relationships: Germany/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 7





	Recatar

**Dos varones caminaban bastante cerca mientras charlaban** **amenamente** **entre susurros.**

**-Vamos** **Lud** **acepta, será divertido- Un puchero adornaba su rostro mientras apretaba la mano del contrario**   
**-Por favor, solo será una vez-**

**El rubio suspiraba, no le entraba en la cabeza la posibilidad de pasar desapercibido, el era demasiado conservador para esa descabellada idea, además era algo inapropiado.**

**-Iván, no lo haremos, no insistas- Frunció el ceño y suspiró**   
**-¿Y qué pasa si nos ven? tu solo propones pero no piensa en las consecuencias-**

**-Pero solo será esta vez...y nadie nos verá te lo juro, solo quiero agregarle un poco de chispa a nuestra relación, será interesante- Murmuró resignado**

**-Iván..** **-**

**-Piensalo** **amor, sería una experiencia nueva, además se que tienes esa pequeña** **fantasía-**

**-E-está bien- Dijo dudoso el oji celeste**

**Ambos miran sus lugares que estaban casualmente a ambos costados de la mesa, se dieron una última mirada y cada uno se quedó en su lugar.**

**El de cabello beige sonrió mientras veía el cuerpo tensó del contrario, se notaba tan angustiado y nervioso, pero sería algo nuevo, algo con mucha adrenalina.**

**"Vamos mantén la calma" repetía una y otra vez en su mente el alemán. El hecho de hacerlo en un lugar donde fueran descubiertos le aterraba y le causaba tanta curiosidad.**

**La reunión dio comienzo y como siempre el caos estalló en ese mismo instante, desde Inglaterra mirando siniestramente a Francia hasta Estados Unidos comiendo su hamburguesa (bienvenido a doctops :v)**

**Los gritos y las peleas reinaban, Ludwig suspiro era el momento de guardar la calma y no atraer la atención de los demás, cerró sus ojos y respiró profundamente, se supone que esto era para temas serios no para peleas estúpidas.**

**-Lud** **, es hora- Murmuró el ruso cerca de la oreja del otro.**

**El alemán yacía rígido en su asiento y esa mano fría se coló por su nuca.**

**-Vamos** **, nadie está prestando atención- Susurró.**

**-Y-yo- Miro hacia ambos lados y Iván estaba en lo cierto la mayoría discutía y los restantes dormían o estaban con sus celulares**   
**-Bien, que sea rápido-**

**Ambos varones se levantaron, pero uno salió unos minutos antes que el otro, no querían levantar sospechas. El rubio fue el primero en salir, aprovechó los minutos para mojarse un poco la cara y beber agua, el más alto apareció y lo acorraló en el lavamanos.**

**-Vamos** **a jugar un buen rato Lyubov-**

**El más bajo trago en seco y cerró sus ojos, la presencia del otro le ponía nervioso. Sintió un cálido "viento de aire" en su cara y para cuando abrió los ojos otros labios estaban sobre los suyos, la mirada violeta del otro robaba toda su atención y ni siquiera percibió el frío de las manos del más alto y tampoco cuando bajó su pantalón haciendo que cayeran en un sonido sordo en sus tobillos. Por el sonido apartó al más alto, y se dio cuenta de que en menos tiempo de lo que esperaba había sido despojado de sus prendas inferiores dejándolo solo en su desnudez.**

**-¿He?- dijo confundido mientras su cara se teñía de rojo, solo atino a taparse con ambas manos, se sentía tan vulnerable.**

**-Eres** **tan bello, no te ocultes, quiero verte- Apartó las manos del otro y le sonrió de la forma más dulce que podía**   
**-Seré gentil-**

**El de ojos celestes acercó su boca y beso su mentón, sus besos eran húmedos y se despojo de las prendas inferiores y apartó un poco la bufanda, dejando ver el pálido cuello tan apetitosos que estaba lleno de marcas de amor causadas por el y cicatrices que avergonzaban al más alto.**

**Ambos varones tenían sus pantalones en el suelo y ambas semi erecciones se rozaban creando un poco de fricción, los besos eran más fogosos y la importancia de ser pillados se esfumó, ahora solo eran ellos dos queriendo demostrar todo su amor de forma carnal, en toda relación debe haber un poco de locura.**

**-I-iván vamos a un cubículo** **, mejor-**

**-Bien-** **Respondió algo agitado**

**Ambos subieron sus prendas y se acercaron al baño más lejano, el más bajo entró primero y luego el de ojos violeta cerró la puerta y agarró la cintura del otro, causando que este soltara su prendas quedando en la desnudez.**

**-¿Lyubov estás preparado?- Murmuró mientras sus prendas yacían en el piso y pegaba su piel desnuda al otro.**

**-Si** **, si lo estoy- Intentó sonar seguro**

**Iván posó sus manos frías en el abdomen plano del rubio, acarició con lentitud mientras sentía el cuerpo del otro relajarse, sin que el otro se diera cuenta inclinó ambos cuerpos, haciendo que la parte superior del alemán quedará "pegada" a las fría pared y su trasero quedara al "descubierto".**  
 **El cabellera beige saco su chaqueta pero antes tomo un pequeño sobre plateado, una de sus manos fue al miembro semi erecto del otro** , **despertandolo** **poco a poco.**  
 **Se alejó cuando ya estaba botando un poco de liquido pre-seminal aún con el sonido de disgusto de su amado.**  
 **Ahora su atención estaba en su propia virilidad, el sonido hizo sonreír al sumiso pues faltaba poco para que el "éxtasis y la adrenalina" comenzarán.**

**Iván pasó su mano tocando el pecho amplio y forzó sus dedos en la caliente boca de Ludwig.**

**-Vamos** **amor-** **Beso la nuca y sintió el calor envolvente de aquella boca**

**El rubio** **ensalivo los dedos y mordió con suavidad, cerró sus ojos imaginando que lo que tenía en su boca no eran dedos, deseaba un poco más, pero debía conformarse con eso.**

**El más alto apartó los dedos pues tenía una creciente excitación que no podía controlar.**

**-Inclínate- Demandó dando una palmada en la pálida nalga del menor viendo cómo un color más rosa se hacía presente**

**-Ah-** **Gimió suavemente e hizo caso a la orden**

**Era una vista tan hermosa, ver el cabello rubio tan pulcro tener ese aspecto desordenado, ver aquellas gotas de sudor que estaban en la nuca bajar por la espina dorsal, y lo que más adoraba era ver ese regordete trasero que se alzaba incitando a que enterrara su cara o su virilidad en el.**   
**El dígito mojado se abrió camino mientras la otra mano apartaba una de las nalgas para poder ver aquel lugar apretado y fruncido el cual ansiaba sentir.**

**-Eres** **tan** **bello-** **Le susurro en el oído para distraerlo de aquel dolor punzante**

**-Iván** **...- Masculló con los ojos cerrados y la frente pegada a la pared**

**Ese pequeño temor que había tenido dejó de estar, solo quería más de aquella sensación, admitía que le gustaba sentir su piel contra la del ajeno, los sonidos producto de la sensación, el sabor de la piel y de aquella boca experta y el olor del sudor que perturbaba su sentido, era hermoso.**   
**Iván agrego otro dedo y solo se limitó a golpes superficiales pues por su orgullo quería hacer gemir al alemán con su órgano sexual.**

**La respiración de Ludwig se hacía más sonora y agitada le era difícil guardar silencio cuando su mente le jugaba una mala pasada, pues le recordaba lo que pasaría cuando esos dedos salieran de su interior.**

**-Estas** **algo impaciente, cálmate- El mayor forzó el tercer y último dedo mientras rozaba aquella sensible parte**

**-Mierda** **...hazlo ya,** **I-iván- Ordenó**

**-Vamos** **Lud** **súplica por mi, vamos dime lo que quieres- Beso la nuca del nombrado y sonrió complacido**

**El rubio se quedó callado pues decir aquello sería deshacerse de su orgullo y no tenía pensado hacer eso, pero todo eso se fue por la borda al sentir como los dígitos presionaron y acariciaron lentamente su punto, una maldita tortura. Sus piernas temblaron y mordió fuertemente su labio para silenciar uno de sus gemidos, se retorció del agarre que el mayor tenía sobre él.**

**-Dime, o acaso quieres que todo termine ahora- Aplastó el cuerpo del alemán y lo forzó a mantenerse quieto, el rubio estaba completamente a su merced**

**-Por** **favor- Murmuró tímidamente**

**-¿Por favor que?- Replicó**

**-Follame** **..por favor-**

**-Eso haré,** **cariño- Saco sus dedos y abrió el condón y con suma rapidez lo colocó en su ya erecto miembro**

**Las frías manos pálidas presionaron la espalda baja y forzaron a que el rubio alzará más su trasero así que sus pies estaban de puntillas mientras sus manos se aferraban a la pared para estar más estable.**   
**El dolor le atravesó y respiro profundamente intentando relajarse pero cada músculo de su cuerpo estaba tenso, su espalda que había estado arqueada ahora yacía completamente recta y sus manos estaban hecha puños.**   
**Ardía bastante pero los besos húmedos repartidos por su nuca y hombros le relajaron.**

**-Voy a seguir, relájate-**

**Forzó la entrada y entro completamente haciendo que las esquinas de los ojos celestes del ajeno** **lagrimearan** **. Espero unos minutos y comenzó a dar suaves estocadas superficiales mientras sentía el otro cuerpo temblar levemente, sus manos acariciaron la espalda para relajar los músculos y poco a poco el cuerpo se volvía un poco más flácido.**

**-Hazlo** **..** **mm-** **Dijo entrecortadamente el menor mientras adoptaba la pose anterior**

**Iván tomó la mano de su amado dándole un apretón mientras la otra sujetaba la cadera. Los movimientos fueron profundos y más rápidos, ajustaba su postura para poder tocar aquella zona que proporcionaba tanto placer.**   
**Los quejidos se volvieron gemidos y el sonido de la piel chocando era ensordecedor, ambos eran un manojo de excitación y pasión, nublados por la lujuria.**

**-Ngh...mierda. Se** **s-siente** **ah bien- Gimió suavemente al sentir ese éxtasis de adrenalina y miedo proporcionado por las acciones y el lugar**

**-Estas.. mmmph tan, tan caliente- Suspiro al sentir su virilidad prisionera entre aquellas paredes**

**El tiempo transcurrido y su propio cuerpo pedía más, deseaban la culminación.**

**Los gemidos del rubio se vieron silenciados por su mano la cual tenía la marca de sus dientes. Y el de cabellos beige mordía la tierna piel del menor para callar sus propios sonidos.**

**-Ya** **..ya ¡Ah! No, no aguanto** **aagh- Y en ese instante la mano del ruso tocó el miembro caliente y le proporcionó lo que ansiaba**

**-¡Ah! di mi nombre...- El mayor aceleró el movimiento de su mano**   
**-Quiero** **ngh** **, quiero que..te escuchen, ¡Dilo!- Presiono la base del miembro negándole su "venida"**

**-I-iván** **¡** **Nhg** **! ¡Iván!- Grito al sentir como el agarre se volvía suave y le dejaba "llegar"**

**Su cuerpo se retorció y se tensó, mientras no podía aguantar sus dulces gemidos y jadeos de satisfacción, su cuerpo se volvió flácido y sensible.**

**El contrario seguía buscando su propia eyaculación, así que con movimientos más rudos hizo que el alemán gimoteara** **por su sensibilidad, pero luego de sentir el presionar de aquellas paredes solo bastaron un par de estocadas más y gimió al sentir su orgasmo llegar.**   
**Permanecieron respirando profundamente mientras intentaban calmar sus alocados corazones, apartaron sus cuerpos sudorosos e Iván boto el preservativo y limpio la pared que estaba manchada del líquido preseminal del menor.**

**-Eso fue uff, fue intenso- El oji celeste sonrió y levantó sus prendas**

**-¿Segunda ronda?- Dijo el de ojos violeta mientras una pequeña risita se le escapaba**

**Ambos arreglaron su ropa para verse decentes y salieron del cubículo, lavaron algunas partes de sus cuerpos para deshacerse del sudor.**

**-Te** **amo mucho- Iván posó sus manos a ambos lados de los mofletes del alemán**

**-También te amo- Contestó mientras sus manos iban a la cintura del ruso**

**Se dieron un pequeño beso y el más alto abrió la puerta con brusquedad y una maraña de cuerpos cayó al suelo de forma cómica.**

**-Hola- Dijeron varios países que yacían en el suelo producto de la brusquedad del ruso al abrir la puerta**

_**-kol** _ _**kolkol** _ **-** **Dijo el más alto**

**-¡** **Aaaaaa** **! ¡Corran!- Grito Feliciano mientras intentaba escapar de las manos de un muy furioso alemán**

**Y entre ese desastre había un azabache que miraba su teléfono celular lleno de fotos de la situación ocurrida, desde aquella escena pornográfica hasta la muerte de Feliciano.**

**-Me haré un buen dinero subiendolo a xvideos- Susurro**

**-¡Soy muy joven para morir!- Gritó un rubio capitalista mientras estiraba su mano de forma dramática ya que tenía su cara siendo atrapada por una siniestra bufanda perteneciente a un aficionado al vodka**

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Espero les halla gustado.  
> Solo un poco de sexo desenfrenado de estos dos chicos.


End file.
